playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (also referred to as GTA Vice City', '''Vice City' and '''GTAVC), is the second game in the 3D Universe. GTA Vice City is set in Vice City, Florida (USA) in 1986, and concerns the exploits of protagonist Tommy Vercetti as he rises to become Vice City's major criminal power. The game's events follow on from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Designed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games, it debuted in North America on October 27, 2002 for PlayStation 2 and quickly became the best-selling video game of the year. Following this success, GTA Vice City saw releases in Europe, Australia and Japan, and became available on PC and Xbox. Later, Rockstar Vienna packaged the game with its predecessor, GTA III, and sold it as the ''Grand Theft Auto: Double Pack'' for Xbox, and finally it debuted for iOS and Android December 6, 2012 as a celebration of its 10-year anniversary. As of April 2015, GTA Vice City is the fourth best-selling PlayStation 2 game of all time in the United States. GTA Vice City also appeared on the Japanese magazine Famitsu's readers' list of 100 all-time favorite videogames in 2006. It uses a tweaked version of the Renderware game engine used by GTA III, and similarly presents a huge cityscape, fully populated with buildings (from hotels to skyscrapers), vehicles (cars, motorcycles, boats, helicopters, and planes) and people. Storyline , Tommy Vercetti]] From the official site: :"Welcome to Vice City. Welcome to the 1980s. :Having just made it back onto the streets of Liberty City after a long stretch in maximum security prison, Tommy Vercetti is sent to Vice City by his old boss, Sonny Forelli. They were understandably nervous about his reappearance in Liberty City, so a trip down south seemed like a good idea. But all does not go smoothly upon his arrival in the glamorous, hedonistic metropolis of Vice City. He's set up and is left with no money and no merchandise. Sonny wants his money back, but the biker gangs, Cuban gangsters, and corrupt politicians stand in his way. Most if not all of Vice City seems to want Tommy dead. His only answer is to fight back and take over the city himself." After being released from prison, Forelli Crime Family overlord Sonny Forelli sends Tommy Vercetti to Vice City in order to gain profit off the uprising of the drug trade in the city. After arriving in Vice City, Tommy, Harry and Lee are introduced to Ken Rosenberg who is tasked with driving them to a drug deal with the Vance brothers. But the deal is ambushed and one of the brothers along with Harry and Lee are killed and the money and cocaine are stolen. After Tommy and Rosenberg discuss what they plan to do, Tommy calls Sonny and tells him the deal was a setup. After some hostile words, Sonny agrees to let Tommy handle the situation while Rosenberg tells Tommy about Juan Cortez, a retired colonel who helped set up the deal. After meeting him, his daughter Mercedes Cortez introduces him to the many of the more popular guests at the party before asking him to take her to the The Pole Position Club. Rosenberg then tells Tommy that Kent Paul may know what became of Tommy's merchandise and Paul tells Tommy that Leo Teal may know what happened. Tommy confronts Teal and beats him to death before being confronted by Lance Vance, the third survivor in the botched deal. Tommy and Lance form an alliance and vow to get the money and drugs back. Rosenberg then introduces Tommy to Avery Carrington, a property developer. Avery gives Tommy work and in exchange offers to protect Tommy from any threats to his operation. Tommy is then offered some work from Cortez, who has Tommy kill Gonzalez, a former right-hand who is responsible for botching the deal. Tommy kills Gonzalez and goes for more work. He runs into Lance again and the two watch over a drug deal between Diaz' Gang and the Cubans. But the Haitians ambush the deal as Tommy, Lance and Diaz are forced to fight back and afterwards Tommy is offered work from Diaz. During his work for Diaz, Lance learns that Diaz' gang were the ones who ambushed the deal and killed their associates. Tommy however plans to gain Diaz' trust before attempting to kill him. Lance loses patience and secretly attempts to kill Diaz, but he fails and Tommy is forced to rescue him. With their cover blown, Tommy and Lance head to Diaz' mansion and kill him. With Diaz dead, Tommy is given more opportunities to take over the town. Tommy ends up buying many businesses and expanding on his business. But Lance begins to feel under appreciated, causing a rift between him and Tommy. Meanwhile, Sonny loses patience and personally comes to Vice City to claim his money. Tommy plans ahead and attempts to give him fake money, but Lance betrays Tommy, reveals the plan to rip off Sonny and the Forellis attempt to kill him. Tommy kills Lance and then Sonny and is ultimately wounded in the chaos. Tommy then makes Rosenberg his right-hand man. Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Games